Juste avant toi
by angelerose
Summary: Lois et Clark sont mariés mais les choses ne sont pas ce qu'ils espéraient


« JUSTE AVANT TOI... »

_SMALLVILLE_

Auteur: Angelerose

Genre: One shot/Romance/POV Lois

Rating : T

Pairing : Lois/Clark

Résumé : Clark et Lois sont mariés mais les choses ne sont pas comme ils l'espéraient.

DISCLAIMERS : Pas à moi, j'ai juste emprunté les personnages et la chanson pour la fic.

Note :  Un grand merci à Liz d'avoir corriger et relu ma fic.

_**On a dressé entre nous***_

_**Tant de murs, fait de silence**_

_**Et ces liens qui se dénouent**_

_**Valaient si**_

_**Des morceaux d'amour cassé**_

_**Je voudrai remonter**_

_**Le temps si je pouvais**_

Il faut que je me décide à franchir cette porte mais une part de moi n'a qu'une envie s'enfuir, je lui ai promis d'être là car je sais que c'est important pour elle que je sois là mais vais-je pouvoir affronter son fils, mon mari, en aurais-je la force alors qu'entre nous ce n'est qu'un immense champ de bataille . Mais il y a une autre partie de moi qui veux rentrer, le voir car il me manque même si je sais que dans notre séparation j'ai une très grande part de responsabilité pourtant je sais que c'est le seul homme que j'aimerais de toute ma vie.

« Mais que nous est-il arrivé Clark ? »

J'inspire un grand coup, accroche un grand sourire sur mon visage puis je tourne la poignée de la porte et ça y est je suis projetée entre le passé et présent j'ai passé tellement de bons moments dans la ferme des Kents c'est là notamment que Clark et moi nous sommes avoués nos sentiments c'était il y a tellement longtemps, je me retrouve là sans savoir si j'ai vraiment ma place parmi cette assistance. Ce soir on fête l'anniversaire de Martha Kent.

Et malgré le malaise qui s'empare de moi je me sens bien et c'est assez paradoxale.

_**Redevenir celle**_

_**Qui avait des ailes**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Retrouver mes pas**_

_**Revenir là-bas**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

Elle m'a vu et se dirige dans ma direction.

« Bonsoir Lois.»

« Martha.»

« Je suis si contente que tu sois venue.»

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.»

« C'est mon anniversaire, j'invite qui bon me semble et mon fils devra faire avec.»

« Merci Martha.»

Je l'ai toujours aimé comme une mère et elle me le rend bien.

« Viens, tu vas te mettre à l'aise et profitez de la soirée.»

« Très bien " répondis-je pas très convaincu.

Je monte à l'étage déposer mes affaires, je sais qu'il sait que je suis là Martha a dû le mettre au courant soudain je vaudrais être loin pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter mais je sais que c'est inévitable.

_**Des rêves qu'on partageait**_

_**On finit par nous lasser**_

_**Nombre se sont oubliés**_

_**Et chacun a pris un chemin secret**_

_**Sur le mien je voudrai**_

Une voix résonne dans mon dos, c'est Chloé que je suis heureuse qu'elle soit présente ce soir.

« Salut petite journaliste en herbe.»

« Eh c'est pas parce que tu travailles dans un célèbre quotidien à Washington que nous autres journalistes de provinces ne faisons pas aussi bien notre travail.»

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça.»

« J'aime bien te dire cela.»

« Je m'en aperçois, tu vas bien.»

« Oui, étant donné que j'ai été invité par la mère de celui qui sera certainement bientôt mon ex-mari.»

« Ne dis pas ça Lois.»

« Soyons réalistes combien il y a de chances pour qu'entre Clark et moi ça s'arrange.»

« Plus de chance que tu le crois.»

« Chloé.»

« Personne ne vous voyez ensemble et pourtant contre tout attente vous vous êtes mariés.»

« C'est vrai.»

« Puis votre histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme cela.»

« Tu penses que ça va s'arranger.»

« J'en suis sur.»

« Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça.»

« Oui et Martha.»

« C'est pour cela que je suis là ce soir.»

« En partie et parce qu'elle voulait que tu sois là.»

« Merci de m'avoir écouter.»

« Les cousines sont là pour ça.»

« Bien sur on y va.»

« Après vous gente demoiselle.»

La soirée battait son plein, l'ambiance était bonne enfant, il faut dire que Martha avait voulu quelque chose d'assez simple et de conviviale.

Je ne l'avais croisé qu'une seule fois, mais c'était assez pour que je prie pour que la soirée se termine au plus vite, nos regards se sont accrochés mais je n'ai lu dans ses yeux que de la colère et une douleur sourde s'est alors emparée de mon cœur.

J'étouffais parmi toutes ces personnes, je voulais être ailleurs, j'ai décidé de sortir prendre l'air un moment dehors.

Je pensais à ces dernières années et mon cœur s'est serré rien qu'à l'idée que tout était fini. J'étais enfin heureuse parce que j'avais ce que je désirais un travail qui me passionne, des amis sur qui je pouvais compter mais surtout un mari qui j'aimais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme .Et j'avais peut-être tout perdu pour un secret et une réaction trop vive.

_**Etre là-bas**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Retrouver ce que je j'ai toujours été**_

_**Avant toi Avant toi**_

_**Revenir sur mes pas, et recommencer**_

_**Avant toi, là-bas**_

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas qui se dirigé dans ma direction, c'était lui j'avais reconnu l'odeur de son parfum.

« Tu devrais rentrer.»

« Je ne crois pas.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi.»

« Peut-être.»

« Clark qu'est ce que tu fais là avec moi ? »

« Je sais pas.»

« Ce n'est pas une réponse.»

« Ça me rendais fou de te savoir toute seule dehors.»

« Pourtant tu n'étais pas ravie de me savoir présente.»

« C'est vrai mais la situation ne peut plus durée, je n'en peux plus, toi aussi ainsi que notre entourage.»

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.»

« Lois la seule pensée de te savoir avec un autre homme me tue.»

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres hommes.»

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai menti.»

« Alors tu ne m'as jamais trompé.»

« Non.»

« Lois pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu si mal que tu ne me fasse pas confiance en ne m'avouant pas ton secret.»

« J'avais peur de ta réaction et je n'avais pas tord.»

« Tu te trompes tu me l'aurais dis tu sais très bien que je n'aurais gardé ton secret.»

« Je suis désolé.»

« Je t'aime tellement Clark je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi.»

« Moi aussi.»

« Alors ? »

« Essayons d'oublier.»

« Oui.»

Ses bras entoure ma taille, il me serre fort contre lui, niche son visage au creux de mon cou et dépose un tendre baiser sur ma joue. Maintenant je me sens mieux et surtout à ma place.

Et je suis plus sereine concernant sur notre avenir.

De nouveaux nous sommes monsieur et madame Clark Kent et je sais que plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

_**Redevenir celle**_

_**Qui avait des ailes**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Retrouver mes pas**_

_**Revenir là-bas**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

_**Juste avant toi**_

**FIN**

_***Chanson d'Anggun "Juste avant toi».**_


End file.
